


McCall's Masks

by poedermeron (lenaluna)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costumes, Halloween, Holidays, SO SORRY, Thanksgiving, the continuity of this will be terrible because I've written it in bits and pieces over like 2 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaluna/pseuds/poedermeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Lydia run a costume shop and Stiles manages to get himself into ridiculous costume related situations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs a Halloween costume and gets an unexpected surprise

Derek worked at a costume shop. He didn’t choose this miserable fate but his sister, Cora, had managed to convince him –also he couldn’t find a job anywhere else. Normally the store was pretty empty but it was currently the 25th of October and things had been busy lately. His shift at McCall’s Masks had just started when a drenched Stiles came in. Stiles was one of Scott’s friends but since Derek didn't interact much with his boss, he hadn’t really gotten to know him. Stiles nodded to Danny, the other unfortunate soul who was working at McCall’s Masks on this miserable Autumn day, as he walked up to the counter.

“So is Scott here today?” He asked in a rush. Danny pushed past Derek and into the back.

“No. He’s –uh– with Allison, I think.” Derek replied, watching water drip from Stiles and pool on the floor. Damn it, he’d have to clean that up later.

“Right then, well, um, this is going to sound weird but I’m here to pick up my slutty pumpkin costume.” Stiles said with forced enthusiasm. Derek didn’t know how to respond to it but that didn’t matter because Danny’s laughter was so loud that Stiles wouldn’t have heard anything he’d said.

“We only make then for women.” Derek responds, already regretting coming into work today.

“Yeah, but Scott got Lydia to make one for me. It should be in the back.” He was rocking back and forward, not sure which foot to stand on. He pointed to the purple door behind Derek as Danny emerged with a very orange costume on a hanger.

“This one?” He asked with a smirk, placing it on the bench, careful to avoid any wet patches. Stiles nods, glaring at the orange pile of fabric.

“Was this a dare or something? That is most definitely not a man’s costume.” Derek says with a laugh and a grin.

“Sort of. Scott and I were watching How I Met Your Mother and I said I wonder what that costume would look like and he told me that we find out later. Then a few weeks later when I told him that he had free reign over my costume this year-how stupid was that?- he told me that I was going to be the slutty pumpkin. This is very different from the show though.” Danny can’t stop laughing, Derek is smiling at work for the first time and Stiles is looking at the costume as if it's a lion about to jump up and eat him alive.

“Well, have fun at the party. I will definitely enjoy seeing this.” Says Danny as Derek hands Stiles the costume.

“I’m going to kill him.” Stiles yells with a wave as he stumbles out of the door and back into the pouring rain.

Derek keeps staring at the door with a grin until the next customer walks in. They buy a Superman costume. So do 5 other people. Derek grins every now and then, whenever Danny notices he starts laughing and soon they are both on the floor with 2 customers staring at them as if they are crazy.

"I just wanted to know if you had any Batman costumes. It's not that funny."


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ventures out in his green heels and orange mini skirt

Stiles didn’t want to go to the party, especially not in this costume. Stiles planned to avoid Scott, and everyone at this party, for the next few weeks, or months, which would probably involve dropping out of college and moving back home to live with his parents and stay in his room forever. Or he could just stay in the house generally, then he could actually eat.

“Do I really need to wear the heels? Can’t I just not go tonight? This costume is completely different to what you promised.” Stiles yells from the bathroom.

“Of course, they complete the whole look.” Scott says as he pulls on his own costume. “That’s what Lydia told me. She said that I had to do everything I could to get you into those heels or she’d make my life a living hell. Also you have to come, everyone will be there. ” Scott was wearing a wolf costume to the party which was very, very soft and very unrealistic.

“Exactly, everyone will be there looking at me in this thing.” Stiles breathed and looked at himself in the mirror once more. This had better be a good night. He walked out of the bathroom and into the small living room, Scott looked shocked.

“That’s not what I was expecting either.” He mutters with panic in his eyes.

“What do you mean? Didn’t you ask Lydia specifically for this costume and give her a picture and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Scott nods slowly.

“So, what, she changed it?”

“Yeah,”

“I am going to kill her.”

\--

“I’m your best friend. You can’t do this to me!” Stiles squeaks in the car out the front of the party.

“Come on Stiles, it’s not that bad.” Scott groans as he pulls Stiles from the car. Stiles fixes the costume and stands up straight, anger filling his face.

“Can’t I just put that spare wolf costume on now? I mean come on, you’re not really going to make me do this?” Stiles whines as he tries to climb back into the car but Scott slams the door and locks it quickly. “Seriously?”

“Come on Stiles, it’s a college Halloween party. You can’t have the strangest costume.” Scott pulls Stiles up the steps to find Lydia and Allison at the top. Lydia is wearing a deep green dress with her hair half-up, half-down and Allison is a princess, they both have smirks on their faces, trying to hide their laughter. Allison takes Scott’s arm and Lydia takes Stiles’ then they all walk in. Stiles definitely did not have the strangest costume, some people had come wearing nothing, but he sure did catch some eyes when they walked in. Stiles tried to tell himself that it was because of how great the girls looked but he knew that they were looking at him and his stupid, orange, pumpkin costume. Scott pulled his wolf mask over his face then he and Allison weaved their way through the crowd towards the other wolf, Isaac. Stiles turned to Lydia to pull her through the crowd and follow Scott but she had already wandered off. As Stiles tried to make his way through the crowd he got a few whistles and slaps on the ass. He found Lydia but she was already dancing with her boyfriend, Jackson.

“Looking good, Stilinski” Jackson snickered when Stiles tried to squeeze past them and get away as soon as possible. When he got to the table his friends were sitting at he begged Scott for the spare costume in the trunk.

“Please Scott. This is already torture. Are you really willing to put your best friend through torture? Because I promise that you won’t have a best friend after that.” Stiles whispered, ignoring Isaac’s laughter.

“Come on Stiles we haven’t even been here for 5 minutes, just calm down and have a drink or something.” Scott handed Stiles a plastic cup and then pulled a seat out for him. Danny and their friend Erica turned up while Scott and Stiles were laughing about other people's costumes, which made Stiles feel much better.

\--

Stiles noticed the sheer amount of wolves at this party. He didn’t really know the reason for this and it didn’t help him when he got extremely drunk and lost Scott. Stiles wondered if Scott and Isaac had joined some weird wolf cult on campus or if everyone just really loved wolves. Stiles had lost his shoes long ago when he decided that heels should not exist because they were devices of pure torture. He had also decided that Lydia Martin was evil and hated him for some reason and wanted him to die. He was also really drunk. It had gotten darker, both inside and outside. He remembered that either Scott or Isaac’s wolf costume had lights in the eyes that they could turn on, or maybe that was the Iron Man costume Scott was looking at, or maybe it was a lamp he was thinking about buying, but anyway Stiles could see red eyes standing in a corner. Well the eyes weren’t standing, that’s silly, but a person with red eyes on their wolf costume was standing so Stiles decided that it must be Scott and went over to him.

“Hey, Scott! I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Stiles shouts as he falls into the wolf’s arms. He’s got a red cup in his hand and keeps waving it around in the wolf’s face. “Look my cup matches your eyes!”

This observation was followed by Stiles vomiting on the wolf’s shoes and promptly passing out. He awoke the next morning in his bed with a pounding headache, sore feet and the distinct taste of sick in his mouth.


	3. November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott invites Derek to a Thanksgiving party

Derek always loved autumn and winter more than spring or summer. It was the tea and sweaters and snow and leaves and candles and books and rain. It was the feeling of it all. Everything felt cozier, comfier and safer during the cold months. He was sitting on his window seat, reading a book with a cup of tea, and a candle burning in the background. There was a huge tree just outside his window that had been dropping leaves for the past few days and was nowhere near done. As he stared at it he noticed a person walking to his front door, Scott McCall. 

“Hey Derek” He said excitedly when Derek opened the door before Scott had a chance to knock.

“Hi Scott” Derek replied before taking a sip of his tea. Scott shivered on the doorstep but Derek was not in the mood for company so he was not, under any circumstances, letting Scott inside. Not even if he got frostbite-ok maybe if he got frostbite.

“I’m throwing a Thanksgiving party on Saturday because I thought everyone at the store is pretty close and no one really had plans to go anywhere for Thanksgiving and people shouldn’t be alone on holidays, so, yeah. It’s at my place at 5 if you want to come. Oh, and dress up.” Scott got noticeably less excited as he froze on the step. Derek wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold or because of his less-than-excited attitude when it came to the party. Scott muttered a short goodbye before turning away to leave.

“Wait! I’ll come-I’ll be there, thanks.” Derek mumbled out quickly. Really the reason he took so long to answer was because he wasn’t used to be invited to things. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be invited to something with the people from the store. He never really interacted with them unless he had to. But there was that one night at the Halloween party when he clung to the group like a little child. 

The next day he had the morning shift at McCall’s Masks. Stiles ran in puffed out and sweaty.

“I need-a turkey-costume.” He breathed, pausing every few words.

“Uh, what for?” Derek asked, trying to picture Stiles in a turkey costume. 

“Thanksgiving, duh.” Stiles says, waving his arms around like normal but still clearly out of breath.

“Right,” Derek looked at Stiles quizzically, “I’ll be right back then.” Stiles nodded before Derek turned and went through the purple door. He looked through the racks of costumes and could not find a single turkey costume. He went through another door, leading him to Lydia’s work station.

“Uh, Stiles is here. He wants a Turkey costume but there aren’t any left as far as I can tell.” 

“Oh, that’s ok. Just tell him I’ll make him one and bring it to him on the way to the party.”

“No. After last time I don’t think Stiles will ever trust you to make his costumes again.”

“Well I made pretty much all the costumes in this store so he’ll have to go somewhere else.”

“Lydia.”

“Fine, there’s a pile of turkeys over there.” Lydia says, pointing to the corner before resuming her sewing. 

“Thank you, Lydia.” Derek says, smiling as he scoops one up and leaves the room.

“Here, Lydia was hiding them from me. She offered to make you one but I assumed that since the pumpkin incident you don’t trust her with anything.”

“Yeah, pretty much. Damn that night was embarrassing. Like it was bad enough that I was wearing a girl costume but then I vomited on this really hot guys shoes and, wow, that night was actually really horrible. Ok well thanks for the costume, see ya.” Stiles grabbed the turkey, waved and strolled out of the store, making the little bell chime as he left.

“They were my shoes.” Derek replied, just a little too late.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an unexpected surprise at the Thanksgiving party

When Derek arrived he was greeted by Lydia. She took his coat and explained where everything was. He instantly felt out of place. There were candles everywhere and the lighting was dim but just light enough to see people’s faces. He recognized most of them but quickly remembered that he wasn’t actually friends with anyone here. On top of all of this, everyone was dressed extremely fancy. All of the girls had on shiny or sparkly dresses and all of the boys were wearing ill-fitting suits. Derek almost wanted to laugh but decided against it as he didn’t want to seem insane. When he thought he must have been the most awkward person at the party, Stiles arrived. He didn’t just walk in like everyone else, oh no. Stiles kicked open the door and squawked like a bird on his way in. Oh, and he was wearing a turkey costume. Derek struggled to look away from the beautiful catastrophe unfolding before him. Lydia dropped her glass of champagne and squealed. Scott just looked defeated, as if this had happened over and over and he now doubted that it would ever be any different. 

“Ok, Stiles, when I said ‘dress up’ I did not mean in a costume.” Scott half whispered to Stiles, then he turned around to face the party. “Who sold this to him?”

Stiles pointed his turkey wing towards Derek while Derek tried to hide behind a bookshelf and failed, in the form of dropping books to the ground. Well, he’d never be invited to anything ever again.


	5. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ventures back into the costume shop after avoiding it for weeks

Stiles refused to go to Scott’s costume shop ever again or even buy a costume from anywhere ever again. Two incidents within a month was just too much. He had to walk past it every day on his way to his favourite coffee shop though and sometimes he had to wait for Scott out the front. But never, under any circumstances, was he going in ever again. Ok, well maybe he would if Derek was in there all alone and maybe if there was no chance of anyone convincing him to buy a costume.

Derek looked up when the bell on the door jingled and his mouth changed from his usual frown to a surprised smirk.  
“You finally ventured in after a whole month of avoiding this place furiously. What’s the emergency?” Derek said, walking to the counter and leaning against it lazily. Stiles panicked. He forgot that he needed an actual reason for coming in here. Well shit, here comes the costume buying.

“I need a Santa costume.” He muttered. 

“Really? What for?” Derek moved from the counter to a pile of costumes behind it, searching through for the red and white suit Stiles wanted. 

“Uh, my sister. I haven’t seen her for a while so I wanted to give her two surprises; Santa and me.” 

“How old is this sister because I don’t think Santa will be that great a surprise if she’s older than 10.” 

“She’s 8.” 

Derek sighed and started walking to the back room. “Give me a minute.”

Stiles always assumed that Derek had a life outside of working for Scott and going to college but sometimes he noticed things that made him think that maybe he was really lonely, this was one of those times. Instead of being on his phone while waiting for customers like a normal person would, Derek was listening to The Smiths and reading a depressing looking book. This made Stiles make a decision that would probably end up being a horrible mistake. Stiles had been desperately trying to find excuses to talk to Derek ever since the Thanksgiving dinner but he unfortunately had not found many opportunities. Now he saw an entire road trip plus 5-6 days of Derek being forced to speak to him. Oh, and possible snow days. When Derek came back through that stupid purple door Stiles decided that it was now or never.

“Hey do you want to come spend Christmas with me and my family?” Stiles asked and when Derek didn’t answer for a few seconds Stiles decided to add a bit more, “My mum usually makes too much food, we could use an extra mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a series but I've decided to repost as just one work with many chapters. Hopefully someone enjoys this, it's better in my head than on paper but hopefully someone gets what I'm going for.


End file.
